Welcome To My Hell
by alaskatobe
Summary: Leah was not special, she was normal till the day a monster came and changed her life forever. Now she must fight for her life and beat the odds. Purgatory is a place were the strong survive will Leah make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it was fate or maybe it was just bad luck. I really don't care it happened and I am over it but I will never really understand how I became so strong, so tuff, so wise and so broken. I was never really whole to begin with but I was at least a functioning adult holding her own against the stresses of society. But that's not the point is it was an average day then wham I was thrown in a death match.

It all started on a Friday, funny I still remember the day the colors my plans for the up coming weekend everything. It was beautiful day warm but not to hot rarity in Florida. I had walked to work that morning choosing to wear flip-flops and carry my heels in my purse. I went to staff meeting on the up coming testing schedule then went to my classroom and ushered in my sweat but fidgety first graders. If I had known what we would face later in the day I would have sent them all home. I would have pulled the fire alarm called in a bomb threat anything to have kept them from the on coming danger, but we did not know, I mean how the hell was I supposed to know I would die that day. I still don't even know if it made a difference but that is a story for another time.

Anyways we were having an average day we were in the middle of a vocabulary building when he entered the classroom. He or it looked just like our principle but it was most defiantly not our principle. He asked me to come with him in the hallway to have a chat. That was when the first warning bells went of in my head. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES DO YOU EVER LEAVE THE CHILDREN UNATTENDED. I replied "just one moment sir let me call Mrs. Cassidy to keep and eye on my class"

Principle thing smiled and said, "This will only take a second really they will be fine."

That's when the women with black eyes ran in. she leapt at the principle and stabbed him I screamed in horror and started gather my students and moving them to the back of the classroom. We had giant windows on the far wall and my goal was getting them out.

The principle I noticed then was not dead he did not even look effected.

"That tickled you little piece of hell scum" he said to the women with the black eyes, he then pulled the , well I did not really know what it was it was long and kinda cream colored, but anyways he pulled it from his chest. The "shiv" was covered it thick black goo that splattered on the carpet in thick clumps and he throw the weapon aside. He marched toward the women and opened his mouth. I was paralyzed at that moment in fear, shock, and disgust as his mouth grew so that it covered his whole face no eyes nose just one giant mouth, and he consumed the women.

He then turned to the children, I had moved trying to quietly reach the phone. That's when I jumped into motion. With every ounce of courage I ran at him scooping up the makeshift weapon on the way. I new I had to stop him. I would not let him hurt my kids or anyone else. With adrenalin pumping I stabbed him in the throat the only place on his body I new I could make a fatal blow.

That's when I died. He blewup and I did too that's how I ended up here in what I can only guess is hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Thud thud thud thud my heart beats as I run. I do my best to weave throw the forest avoiding tree limbs, trees, roots, and rocks. It has been 5 days since I lost my glasses escaping from some freak with some messed up teeth. Currently though I have not gotten to see my pursuers ugly mug. I had no intention of letting him or her get even close enough for me to see. He, for the time being I am labeling my pursuers as a male, and he was not very gracefully he crashed throw the brush. Really could he make any more noise I mean hell I am no Pocahontas but he was going to get himself killed. Now I haven't killed anything yet while here but shit I know enough to stay quiet and move quickly.

Ahead I heard yelling. I veered left. No way was I running into another set of predators. Behind me ugly was not quite so quick on the uptake and ran right into the mess, while I took refuge in a tree.

Two men were in the clearing they had heard us running in the forest and were prepared. The grabbed my pursuer as he ran out of the brush. The poor bastard was then thrown up against a tree and tied there with a chain. Damn I wish I had my glasses I could not really make out the faces of the two men. They had started questioning there captive about an angel. Well that was unusual, usually people killed and only killed, plus angel really? Here? They were none to gentle with him he screamed in pain as the cut at his body.

"I don't think he knows man."

The other man walked to the poor shmuck , "oh he knows" he rested his weapon against the mans neck "where's the angel?" he then shoved a knife into the mans gut.

"yuh feel that?"

"stream "the man gasped.

"go on" his torturer barked.

"runs throw a clearing not far from here, I will show you"

"how about you just tell me"

shit I lost my footing and struggled to stay in the tree I lost focus on the conversation/interrogation. I regained my balance and waited for my heart to stop pounding. The last thing I need were these to sickos on my trail.

"You will find your angel there" well then he gave them what they wanted. The two men smirked in triumph to each other then.

"You know what mutt I believe you" The man doing the questioning then shoved his knife into the poor bastards head.

The men left the clearing and I climbed down from my tree. After checking the "mutt" for anything useful like a knife, or in my case a pair of shoes, I moved on heading in the opposite direction that the men took. I decided running was my best option I could cover more distance and it made me feel safer. The further away from those two the better.

Dean POV

"Remind me again why we are going in the wrong direction" Benny drawled.

"I am telling you I heard some one else when we caught that mutt. Plus I could have sworn I saw something in the tree, I just want to head this way for about five more minutes then we can double back and gank the piece of shit" it was strategic hell the only part of purgatory I liked was killing the monsters. Plus this monster might be headed right for Cas.

"Well I say we turn around and go get'im then" Benny said.

We turned and started running back towards the clearing.

In the clearing we found the tracks fairly quickly and soon were on our way in about an hour we were on its heels .

"yeah here it Benny"

"yeah" he listened again "and it hears us"

"we should split you stay behind it I will get it from the side "I ran off to the right."

OC POV

They were on my heels I could hear them and new I needed to find cover fast. They had longer stamina then myself and would be on me in minutes I began to pray. Then I saw it, a stream, shit it was a trap. I kept running right into the water once in the water I realized I lost all the cover the forest had provided. I hopped onto a rock, if I could get to the other side and into the forest maybe I could lose them. I leapt to another rock. Come on Leah move these bastards are going to kill you. I heard one of the men as he started to chase me into the stream. Faster, I was almost to the other side when the other man came at me from the side. I stumbled fall back into the water, my leg was bleeding, move Leah move my brain screamed but it was to late. Arms rapt around my waist hoisting me from the water and up against and rock. He looked down at me shit he need some orthodontic work, I second layer of teeth came down. He paused then, and gave me a funny look. At some point he had let go and I was not waiting for an invitation, I scrambled away. Running full speed in the water back to the forest. I got about half way there when I was grabbed by my hair and forced down. He was going to drown me, I fought harder, no no o I was not going to die like this.

Then a voice rang out "Dean! No"

Everything stopped it felt like, Dean my attacker looked in disbelief an a man in a very dirty trench coat ran forward.

"No, Dean don't kill her"

"Cas?" my hair was released and Dean let go of me. I moved more slowly this time baking away.

Dean was very preoccupied and I really did not feel like sticking around but his friend noticed my escape attempt and grabbed my arm

"ohh no you don't girlly you got some 'splainin' to do, like way you smell like a taste snack" he said in a low voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"ohh no you don't girlly you got some 'splainin' to do, like way you smell like a taste snack" he said in a low voice.

He only was holding onto one of my arms. I turned and tried to claw my way free, he snarled and squeezed my arm harder twisting in the process. Our little struggle though did not go unnoticed.

"Benny just kill her man we don't need her anymore" the man called Dean said.

I don't think killin 'er' is a good idea. Don't get me wrong I would love to, the little bitch is a pain in the ass, but I much rather drink her then kill 'er'."

Finally the man who had interrupted what was originally supposed to be my execution cut in "no , she is under my protection she will not be eaten or killed"

"Cas since when are you protecting monsters man are you still… never mind Benny you know it will kill you to eat other monsters man"

" man she smells like food to me" Benny said with a smile dragging me closer to the other two men.

"that's because she's human now please release her" the one they had called Cas said in an irritated voice.

"Cas, are you sure? Humans don't exactly just end up here. I mean, I was like a one of a kind deal. She is playing you, she is messin with both your minds."

This is ridiculous they are arguing about how human, I am. Shit I am in the hands of 3 psychos.

_I know you are human relax I am trying to help_

Ok I have lost it know I am hearing voices

_No you are not crazy my name is Castiel I am an angel of the lord I have heard your prayers and I will try to aid you as best I can_

It was the man Cas he is in my head ohhhh boy. Apparently though while we were having our silent chat the 3 dunder heads had decided that they should question me.

"you can reliese her she wont run" Cas said

my ass I won't run I thought

_Please don't run you won't make it any easier_

I felt Benny AKA snaggle tooth let me go. I stumbled but steadied my self. And looked up at my three captors.

"how did you get here if you are human?" this was from Dean or as I decided anger management guy.

NO I am not talking to you .

_This is not helping Leah !_

No I am not talking to him he tried to kill me!

I decided to stair blankly at them.

"what is she stupid , hello earth to crazy chick" Dean yelled at me.

"Dean she says that she does not want to speak" Cas decided to added in he might have edited what I actually said but oh well he was and angel.

"Why the hell is she not talking?"ok he was very angry now, he need to watch out he might give himself heart problem.

"I don't know Dean, maybe she traumatized from attempted murder by Benny and yourself or maybe it's the stress of being in purgatory " or maybe I thought its cause you're an asshole Dean.

_Not helping Leah. Do you want to live through the night?_

"Great we have a mute on our hands" Benny said. He sounded like he found the whole situation humorous.

"What ever, she gives us one reason we kill her. You here that?" he said trying to look into my eyes I kept my eyes fixed on the ground the truth is he scares the shit outa' me.

For the first time I felt the pain of all the injuries I had gained while escaping them. My leg was defiantly bleeding probably just a scrape. Thank god I was wearing pants, I did not want to appear like I was weak. My scalp was bleeding from the hair pulling and a good size clump of hair was missing. My arm was nastily bruised and my back was as well. All in all I was pretty messed up.

As I was assessing my damage Cas moved closer to me and was about to touch me when I jumped back, "no" it was a hoarse croak but he stepped back. The other men though had not expected this and both looked like they were going to attack.

"Don't touch me" was all I said I directed it to Cas trying to explain "please."

The men seemed to relax

_I can heal you I just need to…_

No please I don't like being touched

"So much for not talking" Dean snarled, he really did not like me, oh well feeling mutual.

I went back to being silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean

Well at least she was quiet Dean thought to himself. The girl had been with them for two days now Cas said her name was Leah but other then that, they new nothing about her. Dean felt that for now she was harmless he did not even want to kill her so much anymore. The best part of the two days was Cas sneaking up on her and healing her. She had been so stubborn about the whole thing and Cas was to concerned to let it drop. The girl was in pretty ruff shape but, he would have just let her suffer, it was very ungrateful of her to refuse.

She had spoken twice now, even though he was convinced she was talking with Cas in some other way. She spoke once to identify a plant that was edible. The second time she spoke though was very unexpected. Benny and Cas were arguing about some nonsense and she had yelled beck to them "hey yeah old married couple shut the hell up." It had made him smirk, he thought she probably would be a great distraction if it wasn't for the fact the she would not even look at him. He did not feel bad about attacking her they were in purgatory , that's just how life worked, but she was not forgiving him for it.

Leah

I used to love hiking walking running now I would be very happy to never do any of these activities again. Life was more interesting with the guys, not easier, and not safer. I am on constant alert. I do not want them to now how much I am scared of them. Cas was not so bad I actually liked the guy, I did not like that he touched me but then again I am no longer injured so I can't hold it against him.

Tonight we were camping near a stream. It made a calming gurgling sound that felt out of place compared to its surroundings. Maybe I could clean up a little bit? We all needed some major hygiene improvements. I made the mistake of talking with them and now I was being asked questions. Sometimes I would nod my head but I really did not feel like getting all cozy with my captors. Tonight we were eating cattails and clovers yup we are desperate. I kept thinking about the stream and how good it would feel to take a bath.

Cas can I ask for a favor?

_Yes_

Will you keep watch if I try to clean up in the stream?

_Uh yes I can do that_

Thanks

I smile at him making sure to make eye contact then stand up and start walking towards the water.

"were are you going" dean snapped.

"she needs to take care of something, Dean I will be right with her, we are just going to be farther down stream." Cas said very calmly.

"Don't go to far and be quick" Dean hated when the group split up.

I stripped down to my bra and underwear not wanting to be completely naked. Heaven forbid something catches me literally with my pants down. The middle of the stream is waste deep and I submerge myself into the icy water. I rub my arms trying to scrub as much of the blood and dirt off as possible. I take a moment to evaluate myself. Cas had healed all my serous wounds, my tan arms were littered though with small cuts and bruises. Also being in as Cas called it 'purgatory' was thinning me out. I was never big, I was just more muscularly built, but now I was a little smaller still no twig but my size 8 pants were loose on me now. My hair was the real issue was my hair it was snarled and knotted in all of its dirty blonde glory. My hair it had to be fixed, it had been in a ponytail but after the hair-pulling incident a few days ago it was now a clump. Oh well I submerged, as a came back up though I heard talking.

"Cas whats taking so…" Dean seemed to just stand there stunned

and I well I was back under water.

Go away go away go away

"Dean I think you need to leave she is very .." but dean interrupted

"Cas we aren't running a freakin day spa get your ass back to camp" and with that he marched back up stream.

I ran right back to my clothes putting on my once classy brown slacks and throw back on my blouse it had once been a light blue now it was a grimy gray.

" I am sorry I did not think he would come out to check"

"Its ok Cas thanks for letting wash up I needed it" then I thought about something "hey Cas can you maybe fix my hair?" hell it was worth a shot.

"uhh Leah I no very little about human female hair and its care"

"No problem " and I pulled out my one and only weapon a small knife that I had pulled of a body I had found it in the dude's boot. I then cut my hair at were the pony tail had been. Problem solved hair was now out of the way.

"you didn't have to do that" he said he looked concerned.

"No it's fine it needed to be fixed. Don't worry Cas it will grow back" it was funny I actually liked talking to Cas, I felt comfortable with him. I smiled again at him "thank you again I really needed this "then I decided to ask Cas "do you really think we might be able to get out?"

"I don't know Leah I hope so" he looked doubtful.

"Well we better get back before Dean's panties get in a twist" I was feeling much better.

"Leah, Dean does not were panties" I just laughed I was still laughing when we walked back into camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Leah

The haircut was drastic or maybe it was distracting but what ever it was it caused me stress. The instant they saw me they took no notice I was clean but instead.

"What the hell you do to yur' hair' girl?" Benny said he actually look pretty confused.

"It was to knotted to be fixed" I replied deciding to just answer and get it over with. I then sat down, I was tired and was asleep in moments.

Dean

"So Cas what's really up with the new hair do?" Dean said feeling very curious about why the girl went crazy on her hair.

"Well Dean I think she sees it as a point of weakness and I think I would not want to give anyone another chance to pull it again. She experienced great amounts of pain from the hair pulling." Cs looked at him pointedly.

Dean rolled his eyes but did feel slightly guilty because she was just some girl who from what he saw earlier was just as modest as she was harmless. She had gotten under that water in a flash but Dean was still able to see her feminine figure. If they weren't in purgatory he might even have started hitting on her. Dean figured he had burned that bridge anyways girls weren't really to crazy about guys who tried to kill them.

"What's up with the sleeping she never sleeps that soundly?" dean observed he was slightly worried to the kid woke up with every twig snapping.

"Oh I did that I thought she needed rest I am just compelling her to sleep. I can snap her out of it if danger arises" Cas said .

"Way to spread the love man why not share the sleep mojo" Dean whined.

"Because Dean you sleep quite well considering the circumstances" well Dean could not argue with that. He was just well adjusted to life in purgatory.

"You think she is really that scared of me?"

"Yes" this came from Benny, "man that girl wants nothing more then to put distance between you and herself"

"Oh " Dean made his classic oh face and then looked at the girl.

"How old do you think she is?" Dean seemed more aware of her in this moment then he had been since trying to kill her.

"24 years old 6 months and 5 days" Cas said gruffly.

"Well that's exact" Dean muttered dryly. She was still just a kid. A kid with a choppy shaggy hair cut that reminded him of how Sam used to wear his hair.

"I would love to know how she ended up here I bet it's a great one"

Cas just smiled because he new the story and to him it was just that, great.

Leah

When I woke up I felt very peaceful and rested it was very ethereal fealing I knew Cas had to be behind my sleep because I did not even wake up for certain needs that sometimes arise in the night. As I look around I noticed Cas was gone Benny was still sleeping and Dean was … well gone too. I started to gather food and try to prepair a slightly edible meal I was so lost in my thoughts I did not even here him approach.

"Morning" I jumped what felt like a mile.

As I tried to catch my breath I turned to see Dean trying to hide a smile.

"sorry did mean to scare you , what are you making anyways?" he seemed to be in a good mood.

"uhh I am just boiling the cattails again they still will taste just as bad as last night though" I mumbled trying to focus on the food.

"Yum plants" he was now smiling at me . I usually got glares, grimaces and looks of disgust. Not smiling.

"Hey I .. well sorry about the other day.." this was taking a lot from him I could tell " hell I didn't know you were human and I was in hunter mode . I just want you to know I am sorry"

"ohh" I was shocked. How do I even except an apology like this?

"Uhhh it's fine" well not very poetic and I still kinda wanted to say, go to hell Dean I do not except your apology, but fine worked.

"So my names Dean" well he was trying to start over.

"Leah " I said still trying to keeping it simple. Damn Stockholm syndrome.


	6. Chapter 6

So i have been super sick also i celebrated my 21st birthday over the weekend so i have not updated do to drunkeness and a flu from hell.

but now i am back and hear is the new kinda short chapter

* * *

Trouble is never hard to find in purgatory but these guys are like trouble freakin magnets, and when they haven't had trouble in a while they hunt more down. I mean I have had my fair share of trouble but golly they just can't catch a friggin break. The best part I am useless in a fight

This was discovered the other day when the Leviathans decided to pay us a visit and I was up shits creek with out a paddle. I was pinned to a tree literally holding it back by its neck so that its giant chompers wouldn't reach me. Dean finally finished of his foe he noticed my situation and quickly beheaded my adversary.

"Well we are going to need to fix this problem " Dean laughed as I fell to the ground I decided to stay down I really hated almost dyeing.

"Are you ok" Cas leaned over me

"fine I think" I was shaking hey I could hold my own running and hiding but these guy wouldn't run or hide.

"You know you have a knife use it" Dean stated

" Won't kill'em though, I have seen it nothing but a bone in the neck"

"how do you know that"

"I had to… well I did it" I kept looking at my still barefeet. Why I felt ashamed beat me maybe it was because I new I was worthless in this world or maybe it was because I very very deeply down wish I had never stabbed that thing and instead died, but then so would the children and that was why I was hear.

"You have killed a leviathan? I thought we took them all out with Dick?" he asked you then Cas.

"well most I think were destroyed but clearly not all Dean Leah is proof of that" Cas was so calm but I knew I should have never even spoken up.

"How did you even get the bone washed in the three bloods?" he now looked at me. He had the untrusting look in his eyes again it meant danger for me.

"A woman stabbed him with it but it didn't work so I grabbed it and tried again after he… well ate her." I looked up and tried to keep eye contact with the men " It was self defiance I thought I could maybe distract it, but instead we both blew up."

"Well you are going to need to be able to watch your own ass we don't have time to be constantly saving it" Dean seemed satisfied with my answer and was back to himself. Not exactly your best friend but not about to kill you either.

I was then shown multiple ways to kill and decapitate with my small knife. Nothing fancy just useful. The tough part was then I was forced to practice. Dean was the only one with any real experience training apparently and I was forced to try to take down the much larger man with a stick that was supposed to represent my knife.

It was not fun I eventually got the basics but I really am not a fan of getting tossed around like ragdoll, and Dean took no prisoners. He would demonstrate then go straight into attack mode and I had to fend him off. When I was finished though I was deemed "not bad for a civilian." I was no Dean, Cas or Benny but I was not bad. This made me feel well stronger I was not as useless.


	7. Chapter 7

Today it got colder then it had been for the past few weeks that I had been in purgatory. I needed shoes, it was becoming very necessary I mean between the rocks roots twigs and thorns I was already screwed but now the cold, I was not going to loose a toe to freaking frost bite.

We were sitting around a low fire and I was trying to get my feet as close to the fire with out burning them and without attracting to much notice. Though I had gotten used to the guys, I still wanted to be back out on my own. They were talking about the famous exit out of purgatory, and from what I gathered it was the answer to all our problems. Well their problems not mine, I died, I am positive of this. I was blown up into smithereens and this was were I belonged I had to have been a monster and that's how I got here. I don't know how Cas and Dean got here but I figured they were just delusional.

"I am not delusional Leah" Cas said suddenly out loud. Pulling me from my thoughts.,

I looked up confused and faking disgust.

"Get out of my head" I said firmly then looked back down.

"Why does she think your delusional?" Benny piped in.

"Because we plan to get out of purgatory, she believes we are all really dead on earth. She also does not believe Dean to be human nore herself because they both ended up here."

Dean just chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint but I am just regular human guy" he said .

I looked at them all confused, "but I am dead and I ended up here so I must not be human." I stated frustrated.

"No you are human" Cas said.

" Yeah if you really did take out a levi it just dragged you here with it" dean said almost dare I say kindly, "its what happened with Cas and I we were standing to close to exploding Dick."

"So in theory I could also get home by going through the same opening as yall" is stated nervously letting my southern accent slip in my excitement. I hade never before this considered leaving with them. Hell I didn't trust them and plus I thought I was dead and they were crazy. I know that I changed heart way to easily but I was tired of living for nothing . They still scared the crap out of me but maybe I could leave and look for the exit on my own.

_No you should stay with us_

_Please get out Cas_

_No they won't hurt you, I won't hurt you stay with us_

_Do I have a choice if I try to leave Dean will just chop my head off_

_No he won't_

_You don't know that for sure_

_I don't think he would he just has to get used to you_

I decided it was time for bed or atleast to pretend to sleep and hope Cas would stop eves dropping in on my thoughts

_I did not mean to eves drop_

_Cas please I am tired and cold let me rest_

I layed back used my arm as a pillow and pulled my knees to my chest consolidating my heat and making myself as small as humanly possible. As I drifted off to actual sleep I heard some one say "she looks cold, girl doesn't even have a jacket or shoes"

Deans POV

He had new respect for the girl, women, person… she had killed a Levi and was surviving purgatory with out the benefit of the training that he had received. It was understand able that she believed herself dead, and he even felt alittle bad that she also had believed herself to be a monster. But two things got to him this evening. The fact that the girl was southern and she was cold.

Helll of course she was cold she was in a ripped blouse and pants barefooted and didn't have any layers like everyone else in their motley crew. He walked over to her and put his jacket over her.

"Cas did you put her to sleep again?" dean questioned

"no, she was just tired, I think you wore her out today." He said calmly

Waking up in the morning was nice. Because waking up meant, a. I was alive, b. I usually got some alone time in the mornings, and d. I got to make food. This morning though I woke up unusually warm. After my eyes had opened and adjusted I found that was covered with a jacket. Dean's jacket I carefully got up trying to figure out what was my best option, fold it up, continue wearing it, or cover Dean up with his own jacket? I mean Shit I am not mentally prepared for this kind of thing in the mornings I mean the guy first tries to throttle me then apologizes then pays me no mind or pays way to much attention to me I mean shit. What's a girl supposed to do.

The morning was cold and I decided to wear it just till the fog lifted, and so then got started finding food. We camped by the stream again so I headed back towards it. I knew a few things about fishing and fro some reason streams in purgatory had fish in them. I soon with some rocks was able to make a small lagoon that fish swam into. I blocked the exit and then began the frustrating job of trying to kill the trapped fish. In my splashing and subsequent swearing I failed to hear dean sneak up on me. I had long since removed his jacket leaving it safe from the water up on the rocky shore.

"shooting fish in a barrel I see" he said loudly

I almost jumped out of my skin. I did fall into the little pool I had created.

"Ohh calm down you are the jumpiest person I have ever met" he said laughinmg as he strode over. He took of his shoes and walked into the pool extending his hand to me. I stared then took it letting him pull me up.

"sorry didn't hear you coming just scared me"

"no worries, catch any?"

"no" I said sulkily I was frustrated this was sooo not how I expected this to go.

he then laughed even harder for the first time I noticed that he was beautiful when he laughed, actually all the time. I blushed looking back down at the pool. Then remembered his jacket and looking back up at him said "thank you for the ." before I could even he interrupted "don't mention it, wasn't a problem. We should probably find you some clothes though." He said this all easily looking me in the eyes. His eyes were a wonderful green it reminded me of warm grassy field in the summer.

"ok now about this fish situation, hmmm lets see how I do" I stepped out of the pool to see if dean could make and better progress then myself. After many throws and a sudden fall. A soaked dean returned fishless to the shore to join myself. I was in hysterics giggling at his antics and he was though pretending to be pissed also in a good mood. As we were about to abandon our fishing attempt a a dead fish floated to the surface of the lagoon. Dean was most defiantly the proudest fisherman in all of purgatory.

After the fishing master had finished his victory dance/ song, and I had caught my breath. Their was silence for the first time in quite a few minutes.

"so what did you do before this?" he asked he looked honestly curious

" because I know you were not a fisher" he said teasingly.

"I taught, um 2nd grade"

"no way your not old enough" he said

" I am 24 I graduated 2 yrs ago also I have almost finished my masters program buddy " I said a little to defensively.

"ok ok relax I believe you " he said laughing.

"so what a big mouth came into your…" he asked leaving and opening for me to explain how I got to be in purgatory.

"My classroom. He came in and well I mean it just happened" I said.

" so you attacked it to save the kids?"

"yeah I mean what else was I supposed to do? Rule one protect the kids. I did and hopefully they are all fine. I don't regret what I did or what happened." This seemed to make dean think and look at me differently.

"well you got balls" he said matter of fact like.

And with that we both walked to camp with your one fish.


	8. Chapter 8

It was odd. I mean, I was so afraid of Dean. Now I was just, well confused he was so nice, kind and fun during our fishing expedition I did not know what to think. Hell I even thought he was hot. To be completely honest I even started to in the deepest darkest part of me liked the guys. I mean they were people to talk to who at the moment were not hell bent on my destruction.

Later in the day after the fishing success, because though it was just one fish it was food and that is better then nothing. Benny came up and asked about were I was from. We were walking along the shore of the stream and he walked next to me I did not even notice till his voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"I heard your accent, its very subtle but I heard the twang. Where was yuh from" his strong full bodied twang made mine seem almost nonexistent.

"Florida" I said simply, though in the south very few people considered it southern. Though were I had grown up it was very backwoods and redneck.

"you weren't from a touristy area then" he said.

"nope lived on the gulf side about 21 miles from the water, between a big cattle farm and a strawberry field" happy to talk of home.

"I visited a lot of places on the coast before, what city was home for you"

"Sarasota" I said " lived way east on the outskirts of the county, that's were I grew up, but I have been living in northern Fort Meyers for about 2 years"

"wow the circus town" he said chuckling "that town was strange back in the day"

"yep still is" I said talking about home made me feel good remembering how good my life had been. Home wasn't perfect but it was still home. I shoved down though my one invading thought, the one regret I had. I did not want Cas to see it and I did not want to think about it. Home the place I couldn't return even if I did make it out of purgatory.

After this heart to heart I seemed to have been officially approved by all members of the gang. As night approached and it began to get cold again Dean just stopped took his jacket off and handed it to me. I was shocked that he was again helping me and blurted out

"oh no I am fine you need it" I was shocked why would he help me?

"put the jacket on we are going to try to cover more ground tonight, we aren't stopping. Which means we can't afford you getting cold and slowing us down" he said in a forceful tone. I listened and put on the jacket it was still warm and smelled comforting. I need to stop; my level of Stockholm syndrome is at an all-time high.

"hey Cas, can Leah wear your socks?" Dean then asked.

Cas just nodded and took of his socks and handed them over. Though Dean sounded harsh and only motivated by cover more ground Cas understood that this was the easiest way for him to show he cared. I understood and hoped that I would be able to salvage some clothing soon so that the awkward caring could stop.

Walking in purgatory at night sucked. Between the monster noises, the woods noises and the fact that it was dark it was like a perfect horror movie backdrop minus the chick in heels who would trip . I am not a fan and unconsciously moved myself closer to the guys.

"well I can see Leah has warmed up to us" Benny said amused at my closeness, as he pointed it out to the others. His comment though caused Dean to stop, I did not expect this. I collided right into him and would have bounced off him onto the ground if had not steadied me. He looked at me chuckling.

"Scared of the dark I see" he said.

"no scared of the blood thirsty monsters and the amount of noise we are making" I hiss nervously .

"oh don't worry we will protect our fair maiden" Benny joked.

"I believe she might have a point" Cas commented not very interested in the conversation. I was about to do the whole annoying yeah. But then I heard it the deep harsh snarl.

I froze, I could see the big yellow eyes of the beast it was like a elongated human mixed with a house elf. Yep that's the best I could come up with to describe it.

"lighter" Dean whispered to himself.

"what… whhatt is that" I yelped.

"Wendigo" he muttered " we need to distract it so I torch this mother"

now this I could do, so bolted. I ran to the left of the creature moving it away from the guys but never out of sight. I had not expected it to be so fast or to have jumped into the trees. Soon I was lost and so was the Wendigo. As I spun around in confusion looking around desperately, it sprung from its hiding place. It knocked me back up against a tree, head slamming into the hard trunk I heard a high pitched ringing. In my dazed and confused state I only half understood the danger . As the monster raised its claws to finish me I saw the bright orange flames.


	9. Chapter 9

As the monster moved thrashing in pain as the fire burned its unholy flesh Dean saw her crumpled on the ground. She was to close to the monster and looked to have been scratched and burned in the monster's violent anguish. Switching in to hunter mode Dean began to function on autopilot. Racing to the dazed girl, he skirted around the monster. She was awake, and dean did not know if that was better or worse. Awake meant pain, but also could mean relatively minor injuries.

"Leah, Leah" Dean yelled, gently trying to shake her and get her to focus. "shit Leah open focus on me, Leah? Come on girl."

He was begging now she was not responding. Dean checked her pulse, relieved to feel it beating away extremely strong. At this point Benny had arrived and began to gently smack the girls face.

"com' on little girl, talk to meh" Benny said softly.

"She's not responding something's wrong" Dean yelled frustrated. But during this her hand reached out. Bothe men fell silent. Then dean took her hand.

Leah squeeze my hand if you can hear me" she squeezed, then opened her mouth.

"I never want to see one of those ugly basterds again."

Dean just shook his head.

Benny took over "you hurt?"

"I think I just had the wind knocked out of me,… I was knock senseless, get it " and with that she was laughing like this was the funniest joke ever.

Dean and Benny exchange concerned looks, she was defiantly in pain. Castiel had been behind even Benny when chasing after dean. He had believed that dean would bring Leah back but when Benny had taken off he had left soon after sensing something was wrong. As he approached he heard Leah's laughter but also felt both elder men's anxiety. She was injured. The girl in question was suffering from a lot of pain and a concussion.

Leah's point of view

Life was very funny. I mean hell I felt fine. I knew deep down I was probably up shits creek with out a paddle but right now I felt like being silly. Between Dean and Benny babying me and getting their panties in a twist , I was very relaxed because Cas who I had just noticed also was relaxed.

"Cas, can you patch her up?" Dean asked

"Not with out seriously draining me, she will be fine just we will have to let her head heal." Cas said calmly

"See Cas says I am fine " I say pointedly I was tired now.

I try to stand and feel Benny push me back down "whoa there sit a bit regain your strength."

"but I am FIIIINNNNNEE" saying fine very loud and long.

"we need to move" Dean said as the noises from the woods began to get louder.

"Up-c-daisy" Benny said as he scooped me up

"put me down" I moaned I realy could not put up that much of a fight hell I was dizy as hell.

"yeah no lets move on now" he replied clearly finding the whole situation funny.

"oh this is just to good the girl who I believe some of her first words to us were uhhh 'don't touch me' and know she is being carried around like a sack of potatoes" Dean said laughing.

"oh shut up" I said slightly slurred. God I want down.

"oh no let me assure you she still dislikes the human contact it makes her uncomfortable" Cas decided to share with the group.

I glared at him this was not some thing I wanted to share and he was not reading my glares though because he continued.

"I can't find the source of her discomfort" Cas still rambled.

"Cas, enough" I choked out "put me down Benny I can walk let go"

"wohhh come on now girl you need rest your fine Cas is stupid relax" Benny tried to plead.

"hey we will stop and make camp hear" dean said clearly understanding that they were not going to go anywhere.

"sure" Benny said putting me down.

"hey Cas and I will try and find some food" said and soon they were gone.

"wanna tell me what that was about?" Benny asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it" I said hell I have worked so hard keeping it from Cas now Benny's digging hell I am screwed.

"so someone hurt you?" he continued

"go to hell" I hissed I did not want to talk about this. But memories started to flood my mind. _Hand over my mouth muted screams, scraped knees, scratched faces, broken knuckles._ Shut it ok girl breath.

"so it was that bad" he said then added "plus I can't go to hell"

I stayed quite I really wanted this to be over. I thought at least here people did not have to know about the …..well incident.


	10. Chapter 10

The quiet was different from when she first arrived the first time she was quiet because fear and survival. Now it was from pain, old wounds reopened. He dug to deep and he knew it. Hell the girl was having a bad day and he made it worse. She reminded him of his little girl, she was tough and quiet too. His babby girl might have only been 11 when he was changed but she had a very sweet personality that resembled Leah's. He knew thouh that for Leah to move on she needed to deal with her pain head on shoving it away and pretending it never happened would never work. Benny had been around long enough to know that.

"sorry I shouldn't have pried" he said solemnly trying to win back the girls trust.

"its ok I shouldn't have snapped I just like my personal space is all" she replied calmer she even sounded apologetic.

"so were are you from Benny?"

"Louisiana" he drawled.

"I never been there never really left the east coast much"she paused thinking "I mostly travelled with my parents went to all sorts of places in the Bahamas but nothing west"

"you miss your family?"

"well yeah, I miss my older sister and my baby brother allot, I miss my neice and nephew, Adam my nephew would be startin' first grade this year."

"no boyfriend?" he said with a chuckle knowing he was pushing her buttons.

"no" she said flatly.

"well I am surprised you're a pretty girl, weren't they just falling over just to talk to you."

"no the really weren't. actually they never seemed to even notice me. I gues I am just not that sexy" she said quietly.

"or you scare them" Benny said knowingly "you are wholesome, but you have a hell of a head on your shoulders. You are brave and self sacrificing but most importantly you have passion for what you do. That is more then enough to scare away fools."

She seemed to stop and think about what Benny was implying.

"never thought of it that way, huh." She paused "you know purgatory's only blessing was the fact that I did not have to worry about why I was single or have to focus on attracting a man or fend one off."

Benny smiled he suspected she had already gotten one's attention in the past weeks she had been with them. The only problem both were oblivious to reading each other and there own feelings. Dean might have gotten around a lot, but real honest to god interest and love he was clueless.

"how long you think they will be gone?" she whispered

"they will be gone till Dean calms down, your scared the shit outa that boy running into trouble like that"

"I just thought… I thought I could be usefull" she said sadly he knew she worried about being a burden to them.

"I know you ment well and you did better then most getting the job done you just scared us is all."

Leah's POV

Why would they care if I was dead? I mean I tried to be helpful to them and we had been together for the past weeks but really I was nothing special, just some girl that was unlucky or lucky enough to run into the friendliest men in purgatory.

And what if dean was angry what if he made me leave I mean I don't want to be alone again I wanted to stay.

"Benny is he mad at me" I said it in a quivering voice.

"who's mad at who" deans voice boomed making me jump.

"no one never mind it was silly" I stuttered.

"dean are you mad at Leah?" Benny questioned. I cursed him glaring at him.

"what why?"he said looking between myself and Benny "no I am not angry at you for your kamikaze mission. Do I want you to do it again no but I am just glad you are fine."

I kept looking at my feet I messed up and I knew it I endangered all their lives but no one was willing to yell at me or set me straight.

"by the way you have some massive balls" dean said with a wink.


	11. Chapter 11

I was stairing into a spot in the middle of camp where I felt the fire should be, but no fire was there to many monsters in this section we could be spotted. I did not notice Benny and Cas falling asleep, I did not notice that I was so cold I was shivering till I felt a warm jacket being draped over my shoulders. My head snapped up looking in surprise at Dean. He shook his head and chuckled

"what were you daydreaming about" he asked quietly.

"umh uh well just normal stuff like music, food, the beach I guess" I lied well sorta the beach music and food part were truly what you most often dreamed about.

"mmm sounds good, warm" he glanced back over at me "your poor little Florida ass must hate this cold"

I nod confirming that I indeed hated the cold.

"what kinda music?" he then asked now he was looking at me the full force of his green eyes appon me.

I answered honestly "back in black, its like it plays nonstop in my head sometimes" I blush a little then add " and war pigs that also plays a lot in my head. I really miss music my little brother used to make fun of me because my taste was all over the board but I really enjoyed rock music old new mullet punk. He said I was the cutest little school teacher with the most badass playlist." I missed my Sammy he was in high school when I left home. I haven't seen him since I left and it had been years I wonder if he got any taller last I saw him he was 16 and 6,4".

"really wow, I agree I would never have pegged you for a rock fan" we was smiling at me it was strange. We were having this normal conversation in the most unnatural setting.

"so whats your favorite song?"

"uhhhhh its not exactly rock it's a tie between in the ghetto by elvis, and you are my sunshine" I was straight up blushing I was probley beat red.

"well that's and odd combo" he said he wasn't laughing at me though just taking it in thoughtfully.

"why are they your favorite?"

"my mom used to sing them to me"I missed my mom I wanted to see her so badly apologize to her for not speaking to her for 2 years but I couldn't not till I was out of this place.

"what about you?" I asked remembering my mothers age old advice to take interest in people.

"what about me?"

"exactly I know didly squat about you, what you did before this your family what music you like, how you and Cas met, anything ?" I say I really was curious he was clearly well trained and new of monsters before he got here.

" I have a brother named Sammy he is my baby brother and we grow up together on the road with my dad hunting monsters." He said sternly he clearly did not like talking about him self.

" I have a baby brother named Sammy he is 19" I state trying to encourage him. I add "mine is freakishly tall I haven't seen him recently but last time I did he was 6,4""

"mine is a giagantor, but yours sounds like a giagantor in the making as well," dean said smiling.

"Hobbies" dean says quickly like it's a game show "what did you do for fun"

"oh god you will think I am a dork if I tell you that," I whine even though I am really enjoying our talk.

"You have to answer and if you do I will answer another question for you" he said slyly.

"kayaking, running, and knitting" I say sulkily.

"Knitting really god what are you an old lady, you know it's a good thing you are pretty" he says laughing he almost looks like he is going to cry his eyes are almost closed he is laughing and smiling so hard, "and running and kayaking are not hobbies they are survival skills."

"what lots of people knit its fun and relaxing and productive" I say indignantly, but in the back of my mind all that I hear is Dean Winchester thinks I am pretty.

"What ever nerd" he smiles I scoot in closer to him so he can feel the full force of my glare. He takes notice of my movement and raps and arm around me. I freeze he rubs my back and says softly "relax I am just cold and you have my jacket so scoot closer and share the warmth" I scoot closer the contact is good I fight my fears and allow the contact to become comfortable.

"so whats up with the no touching thing" he asks softly, thoughtfully.

I debate telling him I do but then he would know I was tainted, would he care? Was it ok to tell him?


	12. Chapter 12

"your turn for questions first" I say easily.

"whats the first thing you will do when you get out?"

"find Sammy and eat a cheeseburger"

I like how simple he makes it sounds.

"what about you"

" I would go see my family stay with them fix things"

"so will you answer the other question"

"yeah, I was attacked. And when I told my father he didn't belive me. I was mad so I left and I was stupid I should not he cut them out now I no it wasn't worth it" I rush it I tell it all.

"who attacked you?" he asks calmly.

"a man who worked for my father, he he tried but I got away I hit him with a peace of wood that was behind the desk and ran. I didn't let him get me but it still I was stupid I let my guard down and I almost ended up a statistic." I am shaking but the story is over he knows and probley Benny and Cas know too no way the sleep that soundly.

"So you left home because your father didn't believe you? How could he not believe you I mean hell its his job to protect you and you are his number one responsibility." Dean is trying to stay quiet but he is angry his grip on me is so much stronger.

"I understand his denial, I am not completely at peace but Dean, I love my family and I have put them through hell. What I was telling my father would have put so much strain and brought along so many problems I under stand now." I felt calmer now then ever. Dean's touch was not a threat but a comfort.

"You were just a kid"

"I was 22 I was not a child. I relocated and started over hell I even have my own house I made a life for myself and my only regret is I let that man ruin my family."

"your father ruined it Leah don't you see"

"phones work both ways Dean I could have called or even answered the phone when he or my mother called "

and with that I felt his other arm wrap me in a hug. I pausedi did not understand him but the hug felt good when he released me I rested my head against his chest his. Taking comfort in the connection, hearing his heart beat, and his breathing.

Dean confused me, he was scary and attractive and I am pretty sure he was serial killer on earth. And I was attracted to him, it did not matter that he almost killed me it didn't mater that he was at least 10 years older than me. I found him attractive. I do have some running theories on my attraction, it just be puppy love, Stockholm syndrome, the fact that he Benny and Cas were the only men I have ever really hung out with as an adult, he was a bad boy (you know that element of danger that adds sex appeal), but really I was well and truly smitten. I also understood the reality that he was a kissem' and ditchem kinda man. Also I do not believe the attraction goes both ways

These were my not so peacefull thoughts that my concussed brain was fixating itself on. I slowly drifted to sleep held safely against deans chest confused concussed and finally calm.


	13. Chapter 13

It was so strange to hear the girl talk about her attack he had expected her to spill to Cas or Benny both of whom she seemed to be much more comfortable around not him. He scared her, he new he did. Even with him trying to win her trust he new that he put her on edge. But she really warmed up to him. He used the its cold and you have my jacket thing just to push her see how far he could get. He didn't want to upset her but dean liked women he always was that guy but he also was that guy who backed off when he was told to and new better then to cop-a-feel while with a traumatized young women. She was curled up against him. He had laid back after her was sure she was asleep. So that he could laydown comfortable. She was so small looking like that. She was curvy, in the hot and sexy way but so incent, he doubted the girl ever would look starved she was just built sturdy. She did not look like twig she was a women, not a supermodel. If Sam were here he would be bitching that she was too young for him. But Sam wasn't here, hell dean new she was too young he also new she deserved better then just wanted to get her out of this godforsaken hole and back to her family and life. In the real world their pathes would have never crossed a sweet school teacher from fort Meyers would never be anywhere near a hunter. She had stability and he had crazy psychotic mess of a life. So Dean decided to do what he new was right, protect her get her home then he would disappear. It hurt but really all his friends ended up dead or threatened and he cared about this girl she was safer never seeing his mug again.

The next morning dean woke up first gentley moving leahs head off his chest and detangling from her he moved scoping out the area and the danger. Their was and odd humming in the air. Quickly he moved to wake Cas and Benny.

"Cas wake up whats that noise"

"soun's like an way out to me" Benny said smiling

" you twos humanity probley set it off" he continued.

"I believe Benny is correct"Cas said but I have never seen the portal I can't be sure we should move " Cas got up and moved to Leah. Gentley shaking her awake.

she got up silently and they quickly moved toward their freedom.

And dean felt good he could save her and have her torment over she would soon be home.

Leah's POV

We were so close Benny was in Dean's arm. I could see the opening, we were almost there then the levis showed up and shit hit the fan. I was there one foot in one out but Cas was in trouble I ran at the levi as the gate closed on Dean I had tackled the monster and looked up just intimae to shout my anguish and then lay back ready to die. I did not care let the monster eat me , I did it to save Cas let him escape hell he was an angel he could do more good then I would ever do.

Death was not granted to me Cas saved me…..I was still in purgatory I would not be able to go home. The portal had moved and I was stuck forced to wander and search.

Post season 8 episode 23

She haunted his nightmares. She never got out he did not save hell Cas could not even get her out. Dean prayed that Benny might find her and send her out but he never got the call. He never heard from her . He could not feel at peace with himself. He had failed her she was lost or dead in monster land and he was topside. Cas had said she had been with him till he had been yanked free, but they were so screwed he said that they mostly just ran and hid to survive they had been safe in a larger group they were weak alone. Dean had ment to visit or see her family but it was painful how do you face a family when he could not save their daughter.

Dean had barely slept plagued with dreams, regret about Leah, fear for Sammy, and Cas's disappearance and or fall. Dean had not been getting much sleep for a while. He was sitting in the bunker drinking anything he could wanting to be knocked out and senseless. Kevin who was know a perminant resident of the bunker watching the news when dean noticed the image. He new that face in on the tv. It was clearly and older picture. But it was her.

"kev' turn it up I know her"

Kevin obeyed

'school teacher Leah Croissy has been missing for over one year after the bizzar attack at the elemantory school she worked at. Miss Croissy has been found after she endured months of captivity and torture at the hands of the school attackers' the reporter read. And dean was up and reaching for his keys racing out the door. Screw never seeing her again he needed to see her alive and well before his heart or guilt he never new these days would let him rest. Popping his a ACDC casset into the impala's stereo he sped away to florida back in black blaring.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: so my goal is to complete this story by the end of next week so expect more rapid fire chapters. I also have a new idea for a story….what do you all think about dean becoming a dad? It would be a totally different story line with again some new characters. PS this chapter is longer and slower its kinda the set up for what I refer to as part two of the story. Purgatory was part one.**

People , questions, sirens, tinfoil blanket, white, clinical equipment, hospital, nurses, questions, doctors, questions, police, questions, no answers, I ask questions, no answers, I ask for my mother, my voice is horse I recite her number. I beg to see her. I lie I tell them I was kidnapped. New questions.

Escape from purgatory had brought a rush of emotions and a lack of ability to distinguish what is really happening to me. I feel like I am in a dream world, nothing feels real here. I keep waiting to wake up. As days go on though reality becomes much more stable and I am much more organized in my lie and my plan to get to my mother. Its sad really no mater how old you are when you are in trouble and I mean real freaking trouble the only person in the world you want is your mom. They tell me not yet, they need to actually verify my identity. This is my fault when I left home I had made myself much harder to find also I was dead. According to both police and fire department in fort Meyers I had died in the explosion at the elementary school. Waiting…. I got to read the reports no body was found but the found evidence of human remains in the building. After almost a week they contact my mother. I learn that day I am in Maine. It takes 16 hrs for her to reach me. When she walks into the room she almost looks lost dazed confused, not daring to hope that I was actually there. I jump out of bed and run to her. She stops dead as if she is looking at a ghost. I stop, I am crying now I just want her to hug me.

"mom" I croak my voice is still not 100% apparently I was extremely dehydrated.

"Leah? Is that you? You you were dea…" she is crying and has moved the rest of the distance toward me. I hug her and we both take comfort in each others embrace and presence.

It was strange I missed her for so long and even believed that I would die with out ever seeing her or apologizing. Now I had her and I needed to say it.

"mom… mom I am sorry I left.. I am sorry I missed Christmas and thanksgiving. I am sorry I never answered your calls, emails, and texts. I am so sorry momm please" I am sobbing.

"no no baby listen to me" she says holding my face " I am sorry. I should have told your father to listen charges should have been pressed. I should have spoken for you. I new you weren't lying baby and I chose to keep my head in the sand." She looked so strange standing there taking the blame.

"hows Sam, Sissy, …hows dad" I ask I needed to know.

"good their good, Sam's in college, Sissy's having another baby, and well Daddy he …" she pauses reflecting on what she should tell me "daddy, is upset but give him time, he blames himself, and I am not sure that's a bad thing."

"dad did not kidnap me mom" I say sternly.

"no but he pushed you away. I think he wants to make things right. It's a step in the right direction" I nod I agree I miss him I want things to work.

She sits in the arm chair in my hospital room then we sit talking. She gathers information like how long I have been here, 2 weeks I tell her. How long was I in the woods, 3 days I think. She asks gently not wanting to upset me about my kidnapping I tell her later. I will tell my mother the truth but later. We then talk about what I had been up to since she last saw me. It was surreal talking about teaching, buying a house, and my friends in fort Meyers. My house that's when things got sticky. When I "died" all my assets went to my family I had left instructions that I wanted money split between my siblings nieces and nephews and my parents. I was no millionaire but when I died I had left a pretty penny. My house had been sold…. It hurt but also kinda was funny it sold for 2 times what I had paid for it and I left my family no dept. my parents put the kids money in a college fund account, and Sam was able to pay for school with his money. But was broke, I would have to start all over. I had saved for 1 year living at home and lived on a crazy tight budget and now had to do it all over. Though both the psychologist from the fbi and my doctor thought it best I live at home for awhile. My psychologist by the way diagnosed me with ptsd (I wonder why). I did not make the news for 3 weeks. Only when I was home safe and sound did the police release the information on my case.

Home was strange…. My father was very quiet and so was I. I wanted to ask him so many things but did not want to upset our strange balance. My room was almost exactly how I left it. I was not expecting that. It was stange walking into my room to see all my things just as I had left them the night I left.

I fall back into my old routine morning tea toast, run, then bike for 30 minutes then go home. New things are on my schedule now. Interviews with police, FBI, and psychologists. I have to take 1 year off of work. I am told to relax, not get a job re-acclimate into society. I spend my days with my niece and nephew. I help Crissy get ready for the new baby. My sister has moved a mile away from my house . But if I cut through the woods and Mr. Danke's field its only ¼ a mile.

4 weeks had passed I was shopping I was just allowed to start driving so I put Silvia my 2 almost 3 (as she told me everyday) in my car (the only thing of real value my parents kept) and we left. The store felt good it was almost new and exciting. We shopped for toys for baby clothes, for clothes for me, and food. We were just browsing the DVDs when I heard a familiar voice I paused Silvia was chattering about some bubble guppies DVD. But I had heard it.

"do you have the new die hard still?" it had to be him…no no no Leah its just in your head.

I decide that it would not hurt to change isles though to check…just to be sure.

Silvia and I move isles…and there stood Dean Winchester.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean was there right in front of me. Did I talk to him should I even go down that road? It would suck me into a shit load of trouble? Would it? It felt unnatural to see him in such a normal place, peaceful even. I mean for god's sakes we were mother freaking target. I was frozen making my mind up when Silvia made my descision for me.

"Auntie! AhUHNNNNTTTTTTT I need to have duh shtickers" she said very loudly and very excitedly. Her demands had been loud enough to catch Dean's attention.

His jaw dropped and he slowly moved towards me and Silvia.

"Dean ?" I gasped.

He nodded.

Then Silvia ran up to him stuck out her chubby 2 year old hand and said "hi, I'm names Silvy I'm two, Dats my aunte" she finished pointing at me.

Fear shot through me as Silvia approached Dean. Dean the man I had watched kill hundreds of monsters, Dean the man who could have easily killed me. But dean was good, right he said he was good.

Dean crouched infront of the girl and said "hi Silvy my name is Dean" he shook her little hand and she giggled. "I also like your auntie a lot can I shop with you and your auntie?"

She put on a little face thinking hard about the decision, then nodded. I had regained my ability to move, and walked up to the odd pair. Be fore I even new what I was doing I hugged dean hard and tight. Silvy not wanting to be left out joined. And dean laughing wrapped us both in his arms. When he finally resliased us (due to silvias protests and request to be put down) I looked up and spluttered out "you should come for dinner" I paused "and stay with us if you don't have plans". I blushed and looked down, of course he had plans he was probley working or meeting some friends.

"actually I would love" to he said, "I came as soon as I heard the news reports I needed to check make sure you really were back"

"yep I am out….back in black" I crack myself up had to do it, he just looked so relieved to see I was alive.

"uh well if you want Silvy and I just need to pick up a few more things then we were going to head home for lunch you can follow us or ride with us. What ever you like"

"yeah no sounds good" he said also seeming to be very uncomfortable in what to do.

"and if you don't get the die hard movie I will I haven't seen it yet" I say trying to make the mood lighter.

And with that he smirked and I knew we would have a good afternoon.

Dean followed be hind us all the way back to my parents house. I knew it would just be ourselves and Dean till 3:15 when my nephew would join us. My mother had a class today till 5, Crissy didn't get of work till 6, Sammy came and went when ever he pleased, and dad would not be back till atleats 8. So we had plenty of time to catch up. As I parked the car and got out unbuckling Silvy's car seat she started yelling at Dean.

"Dean come see my chickens come on Dean I need to show you" she was excited hopping out of her seat grabbing his hand and forcibly dragging him of to the chickcoop. My parents kept 25 chickens for laying eggs. We had 2 proud rosters and flock of feather hens. Silvia loved the chickens and soon had cohersed Dean into picking her up so she could better see the chickens.

I laughed watching the seen unfold before me. Big serial killer, monster hunter, and professional badass Dean Winchester being sweat and kind to a little bossy 2 year old. It was comical but strikingly beautiful too. It was like I was really seeing dean for the first time clearly in a new light. He was not the monster I had at first believed him to be I knew that for some time, but he wasn't the hardened violent brute I had reclassified him as. He was a hero, he was good man who did what he had to, to protect. I walked over to them

"wow, chickens really" he said in a false mocking tone.

"yep mom's midlife crisis" I say joking back at him.

"I want to go swimming" Silvy added.

"afterlunch, and only if you eat all your food" I say in a calm reply

"whats for lunch?" Dean asked.

"can you grill ?" I look up at him truly curious, he smiled na d nodded.

"hamburgers then and salad" I am happy it feels right my world does not have the empty spot it had had four the last 4 weeks.

I caved Silvy was splashing on the steps of the pool in her swimmys while dean grilled and I chopped lettuce.

"so you grew up out here" he asked gently calmly

"yeah we are 10 miles from the nearest store, and it's a gas station, my parents felt this was a better place to raise kids"

"it must have been great" he smiles down at me.

"yeah it was, I got into more trouble then you could imagine and had a knack of bringing animals home, mom called me Ellie May when I as little"

"Beverly hillbillies? Haha I could see that" his eyes twinkle its so distracting but interesting.

"hows your brother? Did you find him?" I blurt out I needed to know.

"Sam is well he isn't good he tried to….we tried to….uh I don't know" he said his mood changing to he looked older tried.

"I am sorry, if there's anything I can do please tell me" I mean it too if he needs it I would do it.

"thanks" he looks surprised at my statement but also just thankful.

"Cas? I haven't seen him in a while he vanished I am sorry Dean" I had almost forgotten Dean needed to know Cas was gone he had vanished right from my side.

"he made it out then, well you saw the meteor shower right"

I nod

"the angels fell from heaven, he fell to" he looked away "I haven't found him yet"

"can I go with you?" he looks at me confused.

"where?" he asks

"with you to find Cas I want to go with you"

"no out of the question you just got back to safety… look you have your family a real life just stay here" he is angry I don't care

"what you just sat around and did nothing when you got back" I wasn't some kid I was an adult who survived purgatory.

"no its different" dean is frustrated with me.

"no its not I know the truth now"

"You don't know everything that's out there or whats been happening please just stay here with your family stay safe don't look for trouble…. When I find Cas I will bring him here to see you" dean is tired I see it again he just wants me to stay put. He doesn't want to have to worry about me too.

"Ok" I only do it for the mans sanity.

"burgers are ready" he mutters he is still calming down. I fetch Silvy and we sit out side by the pool and eat.


End file.
